Drunk
by August1999
Summary: Leo and Reyna get in a fight and Leo leaves. But when he comes back drunk he says a couple of things that Reyna can't help but smile at. Rated T for language. Just a quick one-shot. I don't own the image. Leyna


**Hi Guys, I had this idea randomly so I decided to do it. I'm most likely gonna be updating my other two stories soon, but no promises. Plus if you haven't already checked them out I would love for you to. I guess there is never enough Leyna in the world. So I saw this prompt a long time a go and it just came back to me as a Leyna story so I'll be changing some stuff but... Here goes nothing. **

* * *

_Husband comes home drunk and breaks some crockery, vomits and falls down on the pulls him up and cleans everything._

Next day when he gets up he expects her to be really angry with prays that they should not have a fight.

He finds a note near the table..."Honey..your favorite breakfast is ready on the table, i had to leave early to ...buy grocery... I'll come running back to you, my love. I love you. ..."  
He gets surprised and asks his son.., 'what happened last night..?'

Son told..." When mom pulled you to bed and tried removing your boots and shirt..you were dead drunk and you said..." Hey Lady! Leave Me Alone...I'm Married !"

* * *

Reyna P.O.V

"Fine then Reyna, don't tell me anything I'll just leave." he said.

That was the last thing he said from the other side of the door before I heard the front door slam. I crouched down and leaned against the door, there were tears running down my face but I hurriedly wiped them away. What am I doing, I shouldn't be crying over a guy. I'm the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, I'm strong enough to deal with this. I slowly creaked open the door to our room, where I had locked myself in, and saw the apartment empty. I was silently praying that it was a trick and he had just slammed the door to get me to come out but that wasn't the case. He was gone. The one person that had promised me they wouldn't leave just did.

* * *

3:45 am. That's what the clock read. My mind was telling me he wasn't coming back and I was being ridiculous but I was ignoring it with all of my heart. I stayed up, my heart just wouldn't let me go to sleep, it knew he would be back. I waited up another hour and I was slowly dozing off. Suddenly the door slammed and I jumped up. I walked into the living room to see Leo stumble in and drop the vase of flowers next the door. Shit. He walked right past me and plopped on the couch. What the hell is wrong with him. When I got closer I couldn't help but smell the overwhelming scent of alcohol from him. He is drunk out of his mind, I better get him to the room before he ruins something else. I am going to give him an earful tomorrow. He can't just go out alone like that and get completely wasted, who knows what could have happened to him. He could have been attacked by a monster or maybe even set himself on fire by accident. That would have been really bad.

I went to him and tried to support him to our bedroom but he took his arm off and sat on the couch. What the heck? Was he so mad at me that he even remembered our fight while this drunk? That's when he spoke

"Don't touch me lady"

"Wha-"

"I have a girlfriend, and I'm not gonna cheat on her...I love her too much"

"It's me, Le-"

"I don't carrrrreee who yooouu are... I'm not doing...anything. I LOVE her even if she's afraid to say it back, I LOVE her and I want the WHOOLE WORLD TO KNOW" he screamed, exaggerating.

I was about to say something, but my mouth ran dry. He loved me? Even with all my faults? I couldn't believe it. I decided to leave him but I said one more thing.

"Well I'm pretty sure she loves you too, you're a great guy"

* * *

I went to bed but left the door open incase he came to his senses. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful rest with a smile on my face from his previous words. I woke up again to foot steps coming near the bed. I slightly opened my eyes, the clock said 6:05. Leo came and sat next to me, I shut my eyes quickly and he moved a piece of hair from my eyes.

"I am so sorry Reyna. I shouldn't have left like that. You must hate me and I wouldn't be surprised. I left you just like everyone else. You must have been so crushed. I can't even think that I caused you that pain. I am so sorry, I hope you forgive me" he said kissing me gently on the forehead before grabbing a blanket and pillow and heading out to sleep on the couch.

I woke up again around 8:15. I got dressed and went out to the living room. I saw Leo sprawled out on the couch his shirt lying on the floor and his soft snores filling the room. His hair was in its usual curly mess and the blanket was pooled around his waist. I remembered what he had said and done last night and a smile crept onto my face. I went into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee and made him some of his favorite pancakes, then I decided to go out and get some stuff for dinner. I wrote him a note and headed out.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

When I woke up and immediately thought of what happened last night. I sat up quickly and felt a blinding pain in my head. I slowly laid back down. When I remembered Reyna I got up again, ignoring the pain, and went to go check our room, she wasn't there. No. No. No. She can't be gone. I ran into the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I checked the bathroom. No. Of course, leave it to me, Leo Valdez, to screw up the one relationship with the _one_ girl I really loved. I walked up to the mirror and noticed something stuck...on my head? Why was there a sticky note on my head, I don't remember that happening last night, maybe it was some girls number or something. I crumpled it and threw it to the side.

When I walked out of the bathroom I heard the door open, I rushed out and saw Reyna standing there with groceries. I ran up and picked her up, spinning her around, dropping all the groceries, but I didn't care. She was back and in my arms. There's no way she's going anywhere now she'll have to wrestle herself away from me.

"What are yo-"

"I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Like so so so so sorry. Please don't leave. I didn't mean it. Just don't go anywhere, I won't let you. You'll have to pry my arms off of you." Reyna grabbed my arms and pushed them off of her. Here she goes, she's about to break up with me.

"Le-" I fell to my knees grabbing her feet and begging

"Don't break up with me, please I love you so much"

"Leo what makes you think that I'm going to break up with you?" she asked incredulously

"You aren't?" I asked, standing up, trying to save whatever was left of my dignity

"No, what on earth would give you that idea?" she said giggling

"It's.. just. You were gone. We fought. And you know.."

"I left you a note" she said

"Wha-ohhh. That's where that note came from"

"Did you not see it?"

"No its just I thought it was a number from one of the girls who came up to me last night" I said sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow and I continued

"It's not like I t-took them up on their offers or anything"

"Well.. did you even read it?" she asked

"No my dyslexia was acting up" I replied blushing at the ground. Just then she left and walked into the room. Holy Hepheastus, I hope she's not packing. Right before I could go and follow her, she came back out with the note and shoved it in my hands.

"Read it" she said

_Leo,_

_I left you some coffee and your favorite pancakes on the counter. I'll be back I just went out to get some groceries for your favorite dinner tonight. Be back soon, don't set anything on fire. ;) _

_Love, Reyna_

__"Wait. Do you not remember anything that happened last night?" I said

"Yea I do and I think you may have forgotten the best part" she said

"Wh-at happened?" I asked, a little afraid. She started and her voice cracked in the beginning

"After you le-ft I waited for you. Then around 4:45 you came back and dropped the vase and flowers before getting on the couch. You were totally drun-"

"I'm so sorry about that" I apologized

"Don't cut me off, I'm in the middle of a story. Where was I? Oh yea. So you were drunk out of your mind. When I tried to get you to come into the room but you didn't know it was me so you said, and I quote _'Don't touch me lady. I have a girlfriend, and I'm not gonna cheat on her...I love her too much. I don't carrrrreee who yooouu are... I'm not doing...anything. I LOVE her even if she's afraid to say it back, I LOVE her and I want the WHOOLE WORLD TO KNOW'_"

"Oh." I said

"So.." she started

"So?"

"I may just love you too" she said. The smirk that spread across my face hurt my cheeks but I didn't care. I leaned in to kiss her but she put a hand on my chest.

"What?" I asked

"You have to help me pick up these groceries you dropped" she said with a very annoying smirk on her face

"Rey-Rey" I whined. She ignored me and continued to pick up the various things I had dropped in the middle of my groveling.

"Queen-face" I continued.

"Mrs. Valdez" That one did the trick. Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide.

"What did you say?" she demanded

"Nothing, Mrs. Valdez" I replied cheekily.

"Wrong" she said with a poker face that could beat Kristin Stewart's

"What?" I said my voice cracking in the middle

"It's Mr. _and_ Mrs. Valdez" she said smiling

"Yea Mr. and Mrs. Valdez" I said before sweeping her hair behind her ear and leaning in to give her a kiss.

* * *

**Whoa that was really long. Gosh I didn't think I could write that much. I'm actually really proud of this so if you could please try and review just to tell me what you think and if you have time read my other two stories.**


End file.
